1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to structure for expanding the holding capacity of the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art luggage 10 comprises a main body 11, a cover 12, and an expansion portion 13. The expansion portion 13 is located between the main body 11 and the cover 12 in conjunction with a zipper 14. The holding capacity of the prior art luggage 10 is expanded by unfastening the zipper 14. The expansion portion 13 is made of a fabric material. The prior art luggage 10 is defective in design because the expansion portion 13 is vulnerable to being torn, and because the expansion of holding capacity of the luggage 10 is limited, and also because the expanded luggage 10 is apt to disfigure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage with a structure for expanding effectively the holding capacity of the luggage.
The luggage of the present invention comprises a main body and a cover body. The main body has a frame which is provided in opposite inner sides thereof with an expansion structure. The expansion structure is formed of two slide rails an expansion board, and two retaining rods. The expansion board is fastened to the cover body frame. The holding capacity of the luggage of the present invention can be adjusted at will.